The Future of Zerg and Protoss
by Andrei Rian
Summary: A Protoss zealot gets ambushed by Kerrigan in the cave of Ulnar. She has recently learned about a prophecy, foretelling that Zerg and Protoss have to become one to have a future…and the Queen of Blades is going to take that quite literally. (femdom, dubcon, fertility enhancements, interspecies impregnation


The Future of Zerg and Protoss

* * *

Synopsis: A Protoss zealot gets ambushed by Kerrigan in the cave of Ulnar. She has recently learned about a prophecy, foretelling that Zerg and Protoss have to become one to have a future…and the Queen of Blades is going to take that quite literally.

(femdom, dubcon, fertility enhancements, interspecies impregnation)

* * *

The eyes of the many Zerglings and Hydralisks glowed with a threatening green, all of them focusing on the one thing in the galaxy they cherished most: Their queen, their ruler. Some of them considered it their duty to protect her from potential harm while some of them merely satisfied their morbid and instinctive curiosity. It wasn't like their queen even needed any protection from threats. In fact, it was her who had been on the hunt for new prey...and that was exactly what she had found.

Years ago, she had been known as Sarah Kerrigan, prodigy psychic and elite Ghost, but now, that woman was no more, replaced and remodeled by the Overmind into something far more powerful, far more glorious...and far more sexy. Now she was Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, supreme leader of the mighty Zerg swarm...and currently riding the thick cock of a Protoss zealot, bare and unprotected.

The name of this 'lucky' Protoss was Celdarys. He had been ordered to the caves of Ulnar by Artanis to investigate rumors about the existence of ancient Xel'Naga insignia that were supposed to be located here. However, what he had found instead was the tight, inhuman pussy of this most dangerous Zerg-woman. She had ambushed him and he fully expected that she would kill him, but instead he had somehow ended up balls-deep inside of this Human-Zerg hybrid. "Why...why are you doing this?" Celdarys asked her, "Why not kill me instead? An honorable death would be infinitely more preferable to this humiliation!"

"Hmm, what do you think, zealot?" Kerrigan responded, never stopping the grinding of her hips on top of his, "I came here for the same reason as you: To study the ancient symbols on these walls around us. _Hnng!_ I have already deciphered them. The texts speak about the future of Zerg and Protoss and how they have to become one to have a future...and mere minutes later, you arrive here...It has to be destiny, zealot!"

Celdarys blinked, not fully understanding what Kerrigan was talking about, "Wait...what do you mean by 'become one'?"

"Hmm, I shouldn't have expected a lowly zealot like you to understand," Kerrigan sighed, "Look around and it will all become clear to you!"

Celdarys moved his attention away from the writhing female on top of him and towards the plentiful pictograms on the walls around him, displaying simple portrayals of different Zerg broods on the one side and Protoss warriors on the other...but there was one drawing that intrigued him the most. At the center between the two factions, it showed a winged female on top of a male, a round, shiny orb floating above the two. Celdarys' eyes widened with shock. Was this really what he thought it was? "Kerrigan, have you gone completely insane?! Are you really planning to get yourself inseminated by me? Zerg and Protoss are too different, you have no idea what we could create here. It is too dangerous!"

Kerrigan couldn't help but chuckle at Celdarys' warning and responded by bucking her hips, causing the distressed Protoss to gasp as he felt her pussy tighten around his shaft. "Fufu, I fear that you don't have much say in this, zealot. The poison from my blades is already coursing through your veins and has made you powerless to protest. And even if you could fight, my brood is keeping a good eye on us. They want to protect their queen while she is mating." Kerrigan bent down towards Celdarys, squeezing her soft breasts against his torso as she put her lips close to his face and huffed, "You can consider yourself lucky. Only a very select few ever get the privilege of becoming my mate...Come now, let's give my brood a show they will never forget!"

The horny Queen of Blades shifted her body around, now facing away from Celdarys. Her bubble butt was now in perfect view of the Protoss warrior and he couldn't help but stare at her protruding hips and deliciously round shape of her magnificent ass as it rippled with every move. Her breeder-hole was stuffed with his hot and throbbing piece of fuckmeat, sending ripples of pleasure through both of their bodies as it reached even deeper in this new position, his cock now rubbing hard against her sensitive G-spot. Kerrigan squealed and turned her head, her eyes filled with fires of lust as she shouted at the distressed warrior, "Come on! Give yourself to the pleasure! Let us herald a new age for Zerg and Protoss!"

And with that, Kerrigan began to fuck Celdarys with wild abandon, riding his shaft in reverse cowgirl position with all her might. Both of them moaned in unison as flesh slapped against flesh, Celdarys feeling every bump and ridge inside of Kerrigan's otherworldly pussy, far more tight and hot than any female Protoss. His resistance faded with every thrust of Kerrigan's hips and all he could do was to grab onto her thighs, otherwise unable to move thanks to the paralyzing poison coursing through his veins. Unable to focus his psionic energy, he couldn't manifest his blades, leaving him completely helpless underneath this wicked alien woman.

"Uuurgh, I...I will never succumb to you, you _bitch_!"

"That's _Queen Bitch_ for you, hahaha!"

As Kerrigan got more and more aroused, her alien tongue slithered out of her mouth and snailed across her own body, leaving in a slick trail of saliva all around her chest as she started to lick and caress her sensitive tits. She moved her hands up to them for even more stimulation, squeezing and digging her fingers into her purple flesh. Her nipples instantly hardened from the licking, playing and pinching, causing her to squeal like a bitch in heat, "Ohh fuck, your dick feels so fucking good! I can feel it hit my G-spot and cervix with every thrust! You and I are made for each other. We will become the progenitors of a whole new race, made up of both Zerg and Protoss DNA! Ohh, I can't wait for my belly to swell with our children~!"

Celdarys wasn't sure if it was Kerrigan herself or her primal instincts speaking, but he wasn't exactly in a position to do anything about it either way. To add insult to injury, he felt his own thoughts slowly invaded by waves of desire. The whole cave was filled with Kerrigan's pheromones, causing his blood to boil and the primitive part of his brain to awaken, ordering him to breed this fertile female. Kerrigan continued to ride his long, hard cock without pause, her tentacle hair flinging in all directions each time she plunged herself down on his cock again and again. With every move, the harsh texture of her carapace scraped against his grey skin, sending a mixture of sweet pain and pleasure through his body, a stark contrast to her soft and wet insides.

Kerrigan soon felt the mystic energies of this place take effect on her body, almost as if some ancient power agreed with her trying to achieve her true purpose. All of a sudden, she felt a strange heat emanating from inside her body. Her reproductive organs kicked into overdrive, her womb preparing for the arrival of a fertile egg that was rapidly maturing inside of her ripe ovaries. In addition, Kerrigan's pussy heated up even more, tightening around Celdarys' cock in an attempt to milk her mate's balls dry to their very last drop. Oh, how long she had waited for this moment to come!

This kind of intense stimulation was just too much for the troubled Protoss warrior. His hands cramped and his fingers dug deep into Kerrigan's calves, holding her in place on top of him. The wailing Queen of Blades felt his cock grow and jerk inside of her fleshy pussy, signaling that he would soon unload inside of her. Her heart fluttered at the prospect that they were now mere moments away from ushering in a new age for their two species. "Ohh, yes! Cum inside me! Give me all of your potent seed, bathe my fertile womb in your sperm!" Kerrigan threw herself down on his cock, impaling herself as deeply as possible until the tip of his cock smashed directly against the soft entrance to her womb.

That did it. Celdarys' head snapped back and his hips bucked as his cock spurted the first volley of Protoss cum into Kerrigan's greedy fuckhole. Her once human womb had been altered, _perfected _by the Zerg, turning it into the most efficient breeding tool in the galaxy. Her cervix immediately opened wide, eager to swallow up every drop of thick seed it could find. There was only one place for his seed to go: Right into Kerrigan's fertile and infested womb, where her egg was already waiting.

While Celdarys' link to his psionic powers might have been severed thanks to Kerrigan's poison, the same didn't hold true for his seed. Within seconds, Kerrigan's womb was swarmed with literal billions of alien sperm, each one supercharged with psionic energy and ready to inseminate a ripe target, no matter if it was of Zerg origin or not.

Inside of her womb, Kerrigan's freshly ovulated egg proved to be just as greedy and insatiable as the Queen of Blades, sending out thousands of microscopic tendrils to ensnare and grab the incoming swimmers. It was almost as if it could _smell _the potent genetic load inside, longing to get a taste of that strong Protoss DNA and keep it all to itself. Dozens and dozens of seedlings were pulled in by the many tendrils and getting smashed against the thin outer membrane, the sperm and tendrils frantically working together to break through.

Kerrigan's eyes opened wide as she could feel her hungry egg getting speared countless times, a feeling hundred times stronger than any regular orgasm washing through her. Her back arched and her hands cramped, digging hard into the soft flesh of her breasts. Her wings spasmed and spread to their full length as she let out a howl that echoed through the cave, bearing more resemblance to that of a wild beast than to a sentient humanoid.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Zerg that were vigilantly watching the mating couple joined their Queen in her scream and started to thrash around wildly, feeling a kind of primitive honor at becoming the witnesses of this unholy union between two warring species.

Whether it was because of the mystic powers of this place or Kerrigan's natural breeding ability, but the Protoss and Zerg DNA inside of Kerrigan's egg flawlessly combined and started new, glorious life. It was as if those two species were made for each other, made to create crossbreed hybrids for all eternity like it was the most natural thing in the universe.

After her orgasm had subsided, Kerrigan slumped down next to Celdarys, a thick layer of glowing bright-blue cum dripping out of her freshly fucked and impregnated pussy. As if on instinct, she moved her hands down to her slightly distended belly and started to gently rub her swollen womb. Her maternal instincts kicked in, directing her to caress and protect the new life that had just sprouted inside of her body. Her face was decorated in a happy smile as she imagined her pregnant self, how her massively swollen belly would rumble and squirm as the life inside grew restless, how she would spread her legs wide open and birth a whole new species into existence.

Her pussy throbbed at the thought.

Celdarys took a deep breath as he felt the rush of his orgasm slowly diminish and his heartbeat slow down and normalize. He thought about how the effects of the poison would soon wear off and how he might be able to manifest his psionic-blades again and escape...but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel a twisted sense of pride as he looked at Kerrigan's extended midsection, knowing that his own child was maturing inside….and just like that, he felt his conviction starting to fade. There was simply no way to resist this creature's…no, this beautiful, pregnant woman's wicked charms.

He wasn't sure what the future might hold for Zerg and Protoss, but no matter what, he knew that the two of them had just taken the first step towards a new destiny.


End file.
